2012-08-12 Meeting Gear
Fidor Rukshevik beat two hookers today. He was pissed at his wife, who he also pimped, but he wouldn't hit her, so he took it out on Yvonka Hetzig, and Maria Tatrilova. Tatrilova he beat bad enough that she had to go to the clinic, and from the clinic they sent her to the hospital. Fidor was in a foul mood, Tatrilova had been a good earner. He was looking for a fight, and he'd started several altercations that had nearly lead to guns being pulled. Each one had just made him angrier, and the drugs weren't helping. He was sitting in his SUV watching a pimp across the street, glaring at him. He was going to gun that bastard down. He hated that little punk. That was what he was thinking when the doors of his SUV suddenly locked, the electrical system died, and gas began rolling into his car. Under this car a small remote control truck with a gas cylinder in the bed and a strange periscope device was hooked onto the black SUV. Nearby a big sub sandwich van was parked. Once the gas started into the truck a woman in white hopped out the back and jogged across the street. "Don't shoot your windows Fidor. You paid to get them bullet proof...you are only going to..." BANG! BANG BANG! Fidor shoots his windows with his pistol, the bullets bounce around inside his hummer. Having finally finished up his work, Jynn locks up the main doors of the rec center, having not known this Fidor person, Jynn turns around to notice further down the street is a black SUV. This area is normally ok, but then again it's one of the main reasons why Jynn tends to walk the women of the rec center to their cars. Walking from the rec center, Jynn starts walking, it normally doesn't take him long to get home. But when he notices a woman in white jogging over to the SUV, then the man in the SUV starts firing a gun. Jynn quickly moves towards the vehicle. As he gets closer he notices the bullets not coming out of the window. He blinks a little, "Bullet proof glass?" he asks as he looks towards the woman in white who seems to be telling the guy not to do what he's doing. Keeping his wits about him, Jynn looks to her, "What’s going on?" he asks as he reaches for his cellphone and starts dialing 9-1-1. The cellphone doesn't respond. Inside the car, the man's radio is saying, "Fidor, put down your gun and relax. You are going to shoot yourself." Outside, Gearbox turns and looks at Jynn, "Nothing to see here. Move along." A small helicopter whizzes past overhead, then swings around to face the SUV. A toy helicopter. Inside the hummer Fidor is yelling, "Let me out bitch! I'll kill you!" He pops off another few rounds, and the window is splintering. But, before the window goes, he takes a ricochet. "Fidor Fidor Fidor. You damned bastard." says the radio. The combination of gas and the round take the fight out of him, and he is soon slumped. The moment he slumps, the phone in Jynn's hand rings through to 911, and the doors of the SUV unlock. Quirking a brow at the woman, "Yeah whateves." he says as he turns from her and looks at the man inside the SUV. Hearing teh buzzing noise above, Jynn looks up to see a small helicopter, it's a toy... "What the hell?" he asks as he looks around for a moment, then back to the man who is basically trapped in his own vehicle. Looking back at his cellphone Jynn quirks a brow, then hearing the window splinter, Jynn hops back but at the same time he reaches to pull the woman back as well. But as he is about to put his phone away, it rings through to 911. Bringing the phone up to his ear he waits to get a rep on the phone. As the door unlocks, Gearbox pulls it open and a moment later she drags Fidor out onto the street. She rips off his shirt and and staunches the bleeding. The back of the Crazy Ivan's Submarine Shop van opens and a drone with a red cross on its back zips across the street in one direction while the little toy truck under the SUV heads the other. As it arrives, Gearbox grabs out the medical supplies and starts applying a bandage to his upper chest. "Here. You. Jynn. Apply pressure. 911 already has been notified." She pulls her goggles down over her eyes for a moment, "Say Cheese Fidor." Jynn quickly moves over to where the woman in white is, taking the bandages he checks for gloves and upon seeing some, he puts them out not wanting to get this mans blood on his hands. He quickly applies pressure to the affected areas, "The cops are coming too." having left the phone on so that the 911 operator could hear what’s going on, as well as triangulate where they are. "Take it you know this guy?" he asks the obvious question. Once Jynn is on the bandage Gear moves her hands down over Fidor, "Fidor Rukshevik, born in suburb outside of Moscow. Habitual criminal since his teens. Illegally in the United States but married his way into citizenship. Runs twelve prostitutes, one of them being his wife. Most are illegal’s from Russia that he extorts and keeps hooked on drugs. Today he put one of this girls in the hospital from a beating. He broke her jaw and she was bleeding into her throat." She digs through his pockets and comes out with his wallet. She stuffs this into her backpack, then goes down to his ankles to retrieve the gun at his ankle, which also goes into the backpack. That's when she checks on the injury. "Good job." She flips Fidor over and quickly zip ties him. Then she grabs him by the collar, dragging him across the asphalt to the curb. Nodding his head as he is briefed on the man, not interrupting but allowing the woman to do what she needs to do, to keep the man from bleeding out. As she finishes and takes over what she needed, Jynn nods his head. "Are the cops aware of the prostitutes or will they be informed once they get here?" he asks. Noticing her adding a few thing from the mans person to her backpack, he shrugs. "Nice work to you too." he says to her as he stands up and walks over with her as she drags the man across the asphalt. "The police already know about him. They had a caseworker trying to get fifteen year old Maria Tatrilova to press charges, but she refused." She drags the muscular russian man onto the sidewalk then lets go. " The medical drone zips back across the street and rolls up into the back of the parked van. The doors roll down and the engine starts, Well, it has been a pleasure talking with you Jynn. Does the rec center have a good dependable vehicle?" She starts for the driver's side door of the Hummer as the big delivery fan pulls out onto the street. Nodding his head, "Well alright then." he says as she drops the man on the ground, seeing that he isn't going to be doing much of anything at the moment. He watches her as she starts to head back, "How do you know my name." he says simply though as he speaks there is a bit of a wariness to him. She’s been calling him by his name and for that time he's been letting it slide. But now, "We have two vans. Shouldn't you be letting that vehicle stay here for the police?" he asks. "I could leave it, but there is a good market for Hummers." She says as she opens the driver side door. The Hummer starts up as she opens the door and her big delivery van cruises past. "I'm familiar with your work." She offers. "It is legally purchased. Maria won't press charges, Fidor will be driven to the hospital. He will not be arrested. He will slip out the cracks of the law yet again. I am stealing his SUV and I am going to sell it. The proceeds of that sale will help keep a women's shelter operating and it will royally piss off Fidor, whose life is about to take a major turn for the worse." Raising a brow, "Hmmm...." he says as he looks at her. "Who are you?" he asks. But not until she finishes, turning to take a good look at the man, "If he keeps up, yea and now that I'm aware of him, that will be doubly bad for him." Jynns eyes narrow as he turns to look at Gear, "Which woman’s shelter?" he asks. "I will see what we can do to offer a fe "Donahue Family Crisis Home." Jynn's phone beeps to let him know he just got a text. The text is the phone number and address of the shelter in question. "Two of the women from the shelter are currently enrolled in a few self help programs." She swings up into the Hummer, "I would love to continue this conversation, but I do need to move the truck. A police car will be here rather quickly. They are less than two blocks away. The senior officer has a questionable arrest history. I would not want to be here when they arrive." Looking to his phone, he nods his head, "Alright. I would like to speak with you more sometime, you seem to have a tap in this city that may be useful." he says to her. Looking to the man on the ground, "The cop, what’s his name?" he asks. "Actually text it to me. Get going." he says not wanting her to be here when the cop gets here. She leans across the interior of the hummer and jerks the other door shut. Then she sits up and the Hummer takes off with a squeal of tires. She turns onto a side street right as the police car comes wheeling around a corner onto the main strip. Jynn's phone speaks with Gearboxes voice, "A small rerouting of circuits. I've left Officer Daltrey's information in a text message. He has a history of violence with no convicitions, though he has had on several occasions been forced on a leave of absence." The phone goes silent, then there is a beep for a text message. Then, "A cute picture of a puppy. It will make your day a little bit better." Stepping back as the cop cars show up, Jynn leans back against the brick mortar of the sign to the rec center, he doesn't do anything to hide his eyes, nor the man laying on the ground. Listening to Gear a she speaks to him, he hears the information about the cop coming to the scene, "Alright thanks." he says to her through his phone. Knowing he may have a problem with this cop, Jynn keeps himself ready for anything this cop may do. Looking down at Fidor, he shakes his head, oh yeah he will be coming to look for him later. Hearing the sound of a text, Jynn takes out his phone again and smirks, "Really?" he asks and places the phone back into his pocket. A handsome cop with perfect hair styled like he was twenty years younger than his forty steps out of the car. A beefy rookie that looks to be right on the edge of the police weight limits climbs out a moment later. "What the fuck?" says the older cop, "Where is my goddamn Hummer with some nutjob inside it popping off rounds?" The rookie says, "I dunno Daltrey." Two which the older cop says, "Of course you don't know numbnuts. If I don't know, you don't know." Then the cop spots Fidor and Jynn and steps over to them, "What the fuck is going on here? Why is this man zip tied? Who the fuck are you?" Watching the older cop and the younger cop, Jynn doesn't move to speak with them allowing them to try to asses the situation like cops are supposed to. After a moment, Daltry speaks to him, Jynn turns to look the man in the face, those erie looking eyes staring at him for a long moment, "I don't know. Fidor here needs medical attention, he was the one shooting but only managed to shoot himself." he says. Jynn walks over and lifts the big man up with both hands, and looks to the younger cop, "Here." he says. "If the Center was open, one of my kids could've gotten hurt." he says as he looks to Daltry, "If possible I would like to press charges." Jones takes the injured Fidor and sets him in the back seat of the car. "The ziptie says Gearbox. It's her's alright." Daltrey lights up a cigarette, "Of course it's hers. She going to call us and give us all that useless information and send us to one of Batman's droppings?" He puffs on his cigarette and looks to Jynn, "If you want to fill out the paper work, then that's great. We'd appreciate that. This fuck is a real winner. Beats up women to make himself feel better, but none of them ever file. He's got connections. Russian Mafia connections. You know that?" Jones cuts the zipties off of Fidor and rolls him onto the backseat. "Just stay put fella. The ambulance will be here soon." Already having been briefed by Gear, Jynn takes in the rest of the information about the Russian Mafia. "I didn't know that, but then again maybe it's time to get the women to start talking, if possible offer witness protection to them so that way they can feel safe." he suggests. But then again this has already probably been discussed, but it never hurts to get it out there. Looking past Daltry, Jynn looks into the car, making sure to have gotten a very good look at the man. His creepy eyes then look back to the fat cop, "I will come down now, should I ride with you?" he asks. The booking process involves a long wait at the police station, some more of Daltrey trying to talk Jynn out of filling out the necessary forms, then he is left to his own devices getting home. Fidor is in the hospital with a cop watching him. When Jynn comes walking out a black BMW pulls up to the curb in front of him while his phone speaks, "I thought you might like a ride Jynn. It's not a safe neighborhood." The voice is of course Gear's. The front door unlocks, the windows are heavily tinted and no one can be seen through them. Jynn ignores Daltry but the more the man tries to dissuade him, Jynn offers the name of his parents who are dectectives of Gotham City Police Department. After the time, he would fill out all the paper work and make sure they were filed properly before he left. Still Jynn would call his mother and let her know what he's up to so that she could make sure the file doesn't get misplaced. Once he is done, he walks outside. Seeing the BMW stop and the doors open, "If you know me, you know I'm quite capable of handling myself." he says to the voice. Looking around, he walks to the car and opens the door. Sitting down in the seat he buckles up and locks the door, "Lets go." Gearbox is sitting in the backseat, "I'm sure you can. You're a physically fit man. You look confident." The car pulls out into traffic, with no one at the wheel. "Still, I thought I could at least give you a ride. You've got Fidor off the street for a night, which I appreciate." The car is immaculate and smells like new car inside. All quite tasteful. Looking into the rearview mirror, Jynn only nods his head. "Well maybe not for a night." he says a little. "My parents may be taking a interest in the case." eh says to her. Figuring that Gear know of his parents as well, "Nice car." it does smell good. He leans back in his seat, "how are you controlling this car while in the back seat?" he asks. "Remote control or drone technology?" he asks. She didn't know anything about him other than his name of course, but he's certainly peaked her interest now. Computers start running searches on him on various databases. "I'm afraid I don't know nearly as much about you as you think I do Jynn. I am driving the car via remote control. The same way I can dial your phone (His phone chirps), lock and unlock the car door and other assorted parlor tricks. "I'm headed to the rec center, is there somewhere else you'd prefer?" Quirking a brow, he shakes his head. "No, the Rec Center is fine." he says to her. "Well if you don't know as much about me as I think, don't go prying." he says to her. "I don't like those who I don't know, knowing more about me, makes me slightly nervous." he says to her. "Nice your able to do that, you would be handing in getting information seeing as you seem to know a bit about many things it seems." he tells her. "So you said your name is Gear. But what is your real name?" he asks. "Sorry Jynn. That is privileged information. You can call me Gear or GB, or even Box. I'll answer to any of those. And I spend more time answering to those than I do any other name." She purses her lips and sighs, "Never stops in Gotham." The black car cruises up towards the rec center, "Well, too la "Sorry Jynn. That is privileged information. You can call me Gear or GB, or even Box. I'll answer to any of those. And I spend more time answering to those than I do any other name." She purses her lips and sighs, "Never stops in Gotham." The black car cruises up towards the rec center, "Well, too late on the prying. You peaked my interest. Standard security sweep, credit check, that sort of thing. And you'll be under surveillance just a bit the next few days here at the Rec center. Fidor has some friends, so I just want to make sure you don't pay the price for standing up and doing the right thing." "I don't like my privacy being picked Gear." he says and now agitation starts to seep into his voice, those eyes of his looking into the rear view mirror at her now. "I will only ask nicely once more, do not get into my business." he says to her and she can swear she thinks she sees those eyes start to glow a little. It's one thing to be intrigued but another to get all in someone’s business you just barely met. He didn't need anyone find out who is parents are, where he lived and they lived, Gear seems alright but the fact that she knows him already is a bit suspecious, but she hasn't hid the fact that she knew him. "As for his friends, they come to my center, they will not like what happens if they hurt any of my kids." "Well, too late, it has already happened. And it I'm not searching any private databases, nor tapping your phones, nor parsing phone logs or anything of the sort. I have run pretty much the same sweep that any employer would run on you. And if you don't want to be caught on camera at the rec center, then I would avoid the rec center for the next couple of days. All Fidor is going to know is that you are from there. I left him his phone, so I should be able to give you some sort of heads up if they come for you, but I can't promise anything. The Russians like face to faces and are camera aware, unlike some other mafia types." The door unlocks, "So, are you going to try and intimidate me into not doing what I've already done? If you are a criminal, right now I don't care. if I end up caring, I will let you know. And I'm sure you would hurt some Russians if they hurt your children, but really, wouldn't it be better to avoid having children hurt in the first place, because no matter how many Russians you hurt, you won't make the mafia go away." Looking out the window and seeing that they are in front of the Rec Center, pausing as he listens to Gears explanation about why she is looking up more information about him as well as why it would be a good thing for her to know as much as she can about him so to help him protect the Rec Center as well as the children there. Still those spooky eyes closes for a moment, he unclips the seatbelt and climbs over the seat and sits across from Gear. "I see." he says as he looks at Gear. Relaxing in the backseat with her, Jynn looks back out the window to the Center, "Lets drive and talk." he says to her. "Having a heads up would work, besides right now he doesn't know who I am, and knows you pissed him off again." he states. "But when he finds out I pressed charges, then that will change." he rubs his chin a little. "How will he find out?" he asks as he finally turns to look at Gear. "Daltry?" he asks simply. Gear eyes Jynn as he climbs into the backseat, as if deciding whether or not it was a deal breaker. But after a moment she nods and the car pulls out. As they cruise the dark streets of Gotham once more she says, "Daltrey has anger issues, is possibly racist, but he doesn't seem to be dirty. He isn't a good cop, but he doesn't seem to be a dirty one. However, the Mafia has plenty of inside sources. Not to mention the people on the street here who saw you get into the cop car. I'm sure phones were ringing with the gossip before you had finished signing your statement." There were plenty of people out there who saw him, but then again he didn't care. "Alright. Keep me informed on what’s going on as best you can. If any movement is coming at you as well, let me know. If I have to I will put that motherfucka out of his misery." he says. "As for his contacts within the mafia, are you able to find out if there any undercovers waiting to catch any of these idiots, notify them if possible if anything starts going down." he says as he looks at her. "I don't know if you can do all of that, but if we don't want this to blow out, we have to do what we can now." "You would be best to leave this to me Jynn. The Russians are serious, and no. I don't have access to any of the police files on undercover police within organized crime." Not yet at least. "I will keep you informed though if I find out they are making any moves on you. Revenge is best served by not serving it. I'd rather prevent them from injuring you or anyone you care about. And I don't even know if they will make a move. Fidor is a hothead and a junkie, but his brother is neither." Looking at Gear for a moment, "Don't underestimate me." he says in a serious tone. "There are people out here getting hurt all the time because they don't do anything." he says. "If they are as bad as you say they are, they will make a move on me which means, I'm in as far as you are at this point, which means if my mom takes interest she and my dad is in." he tells her. "So worrying about me getting hurt or not getting hurt isn't going to matter if they decide to go after the guy who pressed charges now will it?" he asks. Gear says, "Jynn. There is no reason for you to do anything beyond doing what you normally do. Teach your kiddoes and I will watch over you. This is all likely overthinking things. Sasha is unlikely to allow his little brother any vengeance against you." The car rolls onto a smooth stretch of road and she looks at him, "Don't be a hero. You keep your family out of it. I will remove Fidor from the scene shortly, then you should not be bothered again." Shaking his head, "He's your perp, he starts shit with me, I take care of him." he says to her. "I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm not the hero type but I have shit of my own that I handle outside of the Rec Center. If you want to watch over me, cool. But I also watch over others and handle the shit the cops can't." he says directly to her. As teh car moves out onto the smoother street, Jynn turns from looking at Gear. Annoyance can easily be seen on his face, "I'm not the one who needs protected, they are the ones who need it." he says gesturing to a small family going itno what looks like a beat up apartment building. They are who I fight for, do you understand that Gear?" he asks without turning to look at her. You probably don't want to be telling me whatever it is your telling me Jynn. You don't know me. If you can handle yourself, that's cool. Great. Just don't get yourself hurt." The car takes a turn and she pauses while it does so, looking momentarily distracted. Then she says, "I have the rec center under surveillance, not you. As I said before, I am interested in keeping any harm from falling to the children or the center itself." Remembering he already has peeked her interest already and the more he tells her the more she may want to know. Allowing his emotions to cool off, Jynn nods his head. "Thanks." he says finally as he turns to look at her, noticing the car turning and the look of distraction on her face. "Sorry didn't mean to be like that." he says after a moment. "You alright?" he asks. She is only trying to warn him, something he's not had outside of his family, "I will take every precuation I can, the rec center is needed for the kids here in Gotham." She nods her head, "The kids need every center, every bit of help they can get Jynn. And yes. I'm fine. I just was watching a car pull up behind your rec center. It appears to be some girl about to make a mistake with a boy, and not anything more serious." The flatscreen on the seat in front of Jynn comes to life and a camera shot of a pair of teens in a Camaro comes to life. They appear to be heading for second base at the moment. Nodding his head, looking to Gear, "That they do." he says to her. "Which is why we watch out for them." he tells her. But as Gear tells him about her watching a girl about to make a bad mistake, "Is she blonde and look a bit ditzy?" he asks as he then turns to the flat screen and looks at the Camero parked there. Quirking a brow, "Lets head on over there." he says to Gear seeing as she is the one driving. She nods her head and the car takes another turn, "We are en route. You know her?" she asks, zooming the camera in on the girl wrestling with the boy. Sighing a little, "Yeah it's Kimberlee." he says as he gets a good look at the girl. As the car takes another turn, "She's been having problems at home." he says as he looks to Gear. Looking out the window, "I will talk to her, if you need me, you know how to get ahold of me." he says as he looks to Gear. "Thanks again." Gearbox guides the car back to the rec center and slowly slides it up next to the parked Camaro. "I have your phone number, and you have mine." She says, then she offers him her hand for a shake. "Do be safe. There aren't enough good guys in the world that we can spare any." As the car pulls up, Jynn watches Gear, her words were welcome and she can easily see him calm a bit. He takes her hand and shake it, "Yup I do." he says about the phone number. "I will, same goes for you." he holds her hand for a moment longer then lets it go. Opening the door, he starts to get out. " You need me, give me holla." he says as he gets out and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the Camero and knocks on the window, getting both peoples attention. Those wicked eyes of his, causes the guy to blink and Kim knowing it's Jynn scrambles out of the car. Gesturing for the boy to get lost, Jynn reaches into his pocket and calls the girls mother to come pick her up. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs